The Missing Present
by Azza-chan
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and Naruto's misplaced Sasuke's present. You never know where it'll show up.


**A/N Heck long time since I've written any story. This is bad of me, I'm sorry guys. Well here's a little SasukexNaruto fanfic for y'all. R&R 3 love you all**

I was woken up by the sun shining in through my window. I yawned, stretching my body out in bed before I got up. It was a brand new day and another day to myself..._ Well spend it with Sasuke of course, it was his birthday after all._

I had my store bought ramen like normal before getting changed into my clothes, "Mr. Frog, check. Ichiraku Ramen coupons, check. Present for Sasuke..." I patted down my pockets to check for it. "CRAP!" I search from the floor all the way to the ceiling looking for his present. I just couldn't find it anywhere.

I let out a disheartened sigh, "That was so rare to find too!" I groaned out. _I guess I'll buy him something before I meet up with him then. _I let out another sigh, leaving my apartment room. I walked sluggishly down the stairs heading into town to go see if I could find something as good as the present I had got for him. I let out another sigh.

I went into various shops, seeing a very few items that Sasuke would like. I pouted at rack of bracelets in one shop before going to another shop. _Why did I have to lose it! Gees I'm such an idiot!_ "Hey Naruto, what are you doing." I heard a deep voice say behind me.

I turned round to face Shikamaru, "Yo, Shikamaru and well nothing just looking for something is all." _There was only one more shop left. Come on. _"Do you need help?" He asked looking incredibly bored at me. I felt my heart race because I was looking for a special item just for Sasuke, it'd be too embarrassing to have Shikamaru help.

I shook my head at him, "No it's fine. I think I know where it is."

"Okay if you insist. Well see yeah Naruto." He walked on to his usual resting place, where he was never bothered as I let out a sigh in relief. I moved onto the last shop that I knew would have a possible item that would suit Sasuke.

It took a lot of nosing around the store to find something. It wasn't as good as the necklace but I guess the bracelet would do. I picked up the bracelet, it was made from red and blue leather strips with the Uchiha symbol dangling from it. Sure it was something rare but the necklace was a lot cooler.

I went up the counter to buy it, "That will be Ten Thousand Yen please." The man said brightly at me as my mouth hung open. "T-ten Thousand..." I took out Mr. Frog, frowning at him and taking out Ten Thousand Yen to buy the bracelet. _Only for you Sasuke._

After I left that shop, I went to the convenience store to get food for a small picnic for Sasuke and myself. I was getting all giddy while picking out the food, I lost track of time. It was coming up 1 O'clock in the afternoon and I was meeting Sasuke up on the Hokage's head's to have the picnic because it was deserted but had the best view.

I got to the top five minutes before Sasuke did so I had time to set everything out and the man in the shop where I got Sasuke's present wrapped the bracelet for me... _The only nice thing about that old geezer._ I sat down and waited, my heart racing again as I couldn't wait.

After a moment or two of waiting, two hands covered my eyes, "Guess who, you dope." Sasuke spoke softly with a small laugh at the end, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I smiled, "Hmm, I wonder who it could be..." I said sarcastically as he removed his hands from my eyes.

He sat down opposite smiling at me, I smiled back loving. Taking the present slowly out of my pocket, "Happy Birthday Sasuke, also here's your present." _Well replacement present. _His eye had a flicker of light in them as I handed him his birthday present. It was always nice to see him being more relaxed.

After we had eaten and gotten rid of the rubbish from the picnic we lay on our sides facing each other, just gazing into each others eyes. Our hand were intertwined. "I love you." I spoke softly, before he shuffled closer to me. I blushed lightly when his lips pressed against mine.

I closed my eyes kissing him slowly, our lips parting and enclosing on each others. Sasuke ran his tongue lightly and slowly across my bottom lip before it entered and explored my mouth. I twirled my tongue round his. His hands went under the back of my fleece and shirt touching ever so lightly and delicately.

I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as the kiss deepened, though his hands had stopped and were fiddling with something. Sasuke slowly broke the kiss as I opened my eyes looking at him curiously.

"I found something stuck to your back, Naruto." I looked at him totally confused, _what the hell was on my back!_ As Sasuke brought his hand round in front of us I saw the silver of the chain sparkle in the sun light. I eyed the silver chain evilly, Sasuke glancing at me and giggling.

Sasuke then put the necklace out in his hand revealing the three charms on it. The Uchiha clans symbol on the right; the Leaf symbol in the middle and the Uzumaki clans symbol on the left. He looked at it closely, his thumb softly rubbing the Uchiha symbol.

"Uh... Well that was your original present..." I spoke up, sort of glad it was found.

He hugged me close, "It's wonderful Naruto, thank you." I smiled softly, happy he liked the necklace. We sat up so I could put the necklace on around his neck. He smiled at me before lunging and kissing me.

_Hehe, we didn't stop kissing till Sakura found us then brutally murdered me.._.


End file.
